Eine Zukunft bei den Tok´ra
by Sesheta
Summary: Cassie konnte nicht von Ni´irti geheilt werden. Können die Tok´ra helfen?


Eine Zukunft bei den Tok´ra  
  
By Sesheta Setting: Wärend Übergangsritual Anmerkung: Devide and Conquer fand nie statt Declimer: Ihr kennt den Drill, SG1 usw gehören MGM und nicht mir.. ******************************************************************  
  
Sam konnte es sich nicht ansehen. Es ging Cassie immer schlechter. Ihr Fieber stieg von Stunde zu Stunde weiter. Es war hoffnungslos. Es war keine Hilfe in Aussicht. Und Cassie war bei der ganzen Sache auch nicht hilfreich. Sie saß die ganze Zeit in ihrem Bett in ihrem eigens Präparierten Raum im SGC und ließ vor sich in der Luft einen Springer rotieren. Sie meinte es würde das Fieber senken.  
  
*Zumindest scheint es den Anstieg zu verlangsamen. Ich frage mich wie Janet das aushält. Ich kann sehen wie der Schmerz über die Tatsache, dass sie ihrer Tochter nicht helfen kann sie innerlich zerfrisst. Aber Cassies ablehnende Haltung ihr gegenüber und die Kommentare, dass Janet nicht ihre Mutter wäre tun ihr noch mehr weh. Ich wünschte nur wir könnten irgendetwas tun.* Plötzlich ging der Alarm los.  
  
*Es wird doch heute gar kein Team zurückerwartet? Mal sehen was los ist.*  
  
"Janet ich gehe in den Kontrollraum."  
  
"Ok." Damit machte sich Sam im Eiltempo auf in den Kontrollraum. Als sie eintrat, hörte sie gerade noch.  
  
"Es sind die Tok´ra Sir." Vom dienst habenden Lt.  
  
"Iris öffnen." Kam von Hammond. Sam sah geraden noch rechtzeitig in den Gateraum hinab um ihren Vater und Martouf durch den Ereignisshorizont tretten zu sehen. Nun rannte sie so schnell sie konnte hinunter in den Gateraum. Dort angekommen begrüßte sie die beiden und umarmte sie für einige Momente. Dann traten auch schon Gen. Hammond und Jack in den Raum. Sie begrüßten sich alle. "Was können wir für die Tok´ra tun?" fragte Hammond.  
  
"Wir hätten gern die Hilfe von Dr. Jackson." Antwortete Jacob Cater.  
  
"Last uns erst einmal in den Besprechungsraum gehen. Unter den gegebenen Unständen lassen wir Dr. Fraiser besser in Ruhe." Damit machten sich die 5 auf den Weg. Martouf und Sam ließen sich jedoch etwas zurück fallen.  
  
"Was ist passiert, Samantha. Warum bist du so traurig und was ist mit Dr. Fraiser?" "Janet geht es gut. Nun zumindest körperlich. Cassie wurde von einer Minute zur anderen krank. Sie hat hohes Fieber und hat telekinetische Fähigkeiten entwickelt. Wir haben festgestellt, dass sich ihre DNA rapide verändert. Es fing gestern Abend an ihrem Geburtstag an. Sie wollte gerade mit einem Jungen ins Kino gehen, als sie vor dem Haus mit hohem Fieber zusammen brach. Wir können ihr nicht helfen. Nichts was wir versuchen hilft. Ich mache mit so große Sorgen um sie. Sie sagt die ganze Zeit sie müsse auf ihren Planeten zurück und in den Wald gehen. Wir glauben, das das irgendein Experiment von Ni´irti sein könnte. Wir haben auf dem Planeten ein verwüstetes Labor gefunden."  
  
"Ni´irti ist zur Zeit die Gefangene von Heru´ur. Sie kann also Cassandra nicht helfen, auch wenn ich nicht daran glauben kann, dass sie es je in betracht ziehen könnte." "Wir denken sie versucht einen Wirt mit telekinetischen Kräften zu züchten. Nur scheint keines der Kinder so weit zu sein, dass es Überleben könnte. Daniel hat einige Aufzeichnungen Ni´irti´s übersetzt und herausgefunden, dass Ni´irti die Kinder geheilt hat, damit sie ihre Gene an ihre Kinder weitergeben können. Das geht schon seit Generationen so auf Cassies Heimatplaneten. Habt ihr beide nicht eine Idee, wir ihr zu helfen wäre?"  
  
"Wir können ja nachher mal nach ihr sehen." Sie waren mittlerweile angekommen und nahmen Platz. Mittlerweile waren auch Daniel und Teal´c eingetroffen und Gen. Hammond fragte wie ihnen Dr. Jackson helfen könnte.  
  
"Wir haben auf dem Planeten Zo´arat uns unbekannte Technologie gefunden. Dort waren die Wände der Höhlen voll von Schrifftzeichen, die wir nicht kennen. Wir wollten nun Dr. Jackson bitten, ob er uns bei den Übersetzungen helfen könnte." Fragte Sam´s Vater. Der Gen. sah Daniel an. Dieser nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Ich würde euch gern helfen, wenn es in meiner Macht steht." Jetzt meldete sich Martouf.  
  
"Gen. Hammond, Samantha erzählte mir dass es Cassandra sehr schlecht gehen würde. Wäre es möglich, das wir versuchen könnten ihr zu helfen?"  
  
"Sicher. Wir wären ihnen alle dankbar wenn sie ihr helfen könnten. Major Cater wird sie zu ihr bringen, und sie über alles aufklären, was sie noch nicht wissen." Damit beendete er die Sitzung und alle bis auf Sam, Martouf und Jacob. Sam erklärte ihrem Vater das gleiche, was sie auch Martouf erzählt hatte. Auch er wollte Cassie helfen. In letzter Zeit, als er und Aldwin mit Martouf öfters auf Taur´i waren, war ihnen allen das Mädchen ans Herz gewachsen. Und das ihr so etwas an ihrem 17. Geburtstag passierte machte es nur noch schlimmer. So machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Cassie und Janet. **************  
  
Als sie eintraten, sahen sie wie Cassie den Springer vor sich rotieren ließ. Vor Fieber standen ihr die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Sie alle konnten an den trockenen, aufgeplatzten Lippen und den dunklen Ringen unter ihren Augen erkennen, dass es ihr alles andere als gut ging. Janet hatte eben den Raum verlassen als die drei ankamen. Martouf ging auf Cassie zu. "Cassandra. Wir haben gehört dass du krank bist und wollten dich fragen ob wir versuchen dürfen dir zu helfen." Sagte er in ruhiger Stimme.  
  
"Wie wollt ihr mir denn helfen, ich muss zu meinem Planeten zurück nur so hört es auf." Erwiderte die Angesprochene aufbrausend. Jacob sah Sam fragend an. So kannten sie Cassie gar nicht.  
  
"Bitte höre mir zu Cassandra. Sam und die anderen waren auf deinem Heimatplaneten und haben dort den Ort gefunden von dem du erzählt hast. Das Labor von Ni´irti war bis auf einige Aufzeichnungen darüber wozu das Experiment an euch Kindern gedient hat und einige Genproben total zerstört. Die Tok´ra wissen das Ni´irti von Heru´ur gefangen gehalten wird. Sie kann dir also nicht helfen wie sie den anderen vor dir half. Bitte lass uns die Healing-Device ausprobieren. Vielleicht können wir dir helfen oder wenigsten herausfinden, was mit dir passiert und warum. Bitte Cassandra, wir wollen dir alle nur helfen." Cassie sah Martouf in die Augen und konnte echte Sorgen in ihnen entdecken. Sie sah dann zu Sam und ihrem Vater und konnte das gleichen in deren Augen sehen.  
  
"Ok, ich wird es euch versuchen lassen. Was muss ich tun." Nun lächelte Martouf sie an.  
  
"Leg dich einfach nur ruhig hin, wir übernehmen den Rest." Daraufhin hohlte Martouf seine Healing-Device hervor und Sam rückte das Tischchen mit dem Schachspiel beiseite, so dass Martouf freien Zugang zu ihrem Körper hatte. Jacob war mit Sam auf die andere Seite des Bettes gegangen. Als Martouf die Device aktivierte. Cassie erschrack.  
  
"Bleib ganz ruhig. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Versuch dich bitte zu entspannen, das macht es mir leichter." Cassie fing nach einigen Momenten an sich zu beruhigen und zu entspannen. Martouf strich weiter mit der Healing-Device über ihren Körper. Seine Augen waren dabei geschlossen, so dass er sich 100%ig auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren konnte. Sein Gesicht verriet bei der ganzen Prozedur nichts. Nach etwa einer viertel Stunde beendete er diese Prozedur. Cassie schien eingeschlafen zu sein, so wand er sich an Sam und Jacob. In dem Moment kam Janet zurück und gesellte sich zu ihnen.  
  
"Ich konnte ihr leider nicht viel helfen. Ich war in der Lage ihr Fieber etwas zu senken, aber dagegen kommt die Healing-Device nicht an."  
  
"Hast du herausgefunden, was dies ausgelöst hat?" fragte Sam. Janet blickte besorgt zu Cassie.  
  
"Ja ich konnte herausfinden, was es ist. Es ist ein Virus. Ich denke sie wurde schon mit ihm im Körper geboren und dass er nur darauf gewartet hat, dass sie alt genug wird, damit er aktive werden kann. Er hat begonnen ihre DNA zuverändern."  
  
"Du meinst der Virus hat die ganzen 17 Jahre in ihr geschlafen?"  
  
"Ja Dr. Fraiser genau dass meine ich."  
  
"Siehst du irgend eine Möglichkeit ihr zu helfen?"  
  
"Eigentlich nur eine. Und das wäre die Verschmelzung mit einem Symbionten. Der Würde Antikörper gegen den Virus bilden und auf Grund der Beschaffenheit des Virus und dessen Effekt auf Cassandra bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Antikörper den ganzen Prozess rückgängig machen würden. Wenn ich doch falsch liegen sollte, dann wäre der Symbiont in der Lage ihren Körper zu kontrollieren und die Effekte die die momentanen Veränderungen hervorrufen aufzuheben oder stark abzuschwächen. Ohne Verschmelzung befürchte ich wird sie leider sterben."  
  
"Alle sahen betroffen zu dem schlafenden Mädchen in ihrer Mitte.  
****** "Ich glaube wir lassen sie etwas schlafen. Ich glaube wir sollten deinen Vorschlag mit Gen. Hammond besprechen bevor wir Cassie fragen." Sprach Janet leise an Martouf gerichtet während sie ihn traurig ansah.  
  
"Heißt das du würdest eine Verschmelzung zulassen?" fragte Sam sie ruhig mit einem kleinen lächeln.  
  
"Es wäre immer noch besser als sie für immer zu verlieren Sam. Ich hab sie doch erst seit einigen Jahren." Sagte sie zu Sam. Nun meldete sich Jacob zum ersten Mal. "Janet wenn sie eine Tok´ra würde, gäbe es nichts was dagegen sprechen würde, dass sie dich besucht. Martouf und ich besuchen Sammy doch auch ständig. Und da sie uns und Aldwin schon recht gut kennt, wird es ihr dort leichter fallen. Vielleicht können sie mit Sammy mal zu Besuch kommen und sich ansehen wie wir leben." In diesem Moment erschallten die Alarmsirenen des Kontrollraumes. Alle liefen sofort dorthin. Als sie eintraten, erhielten sie gerade ein Signal.  
  
"Gen. es ist das Signal der Tok´ra."  
  
"George öffne bitte die Iris." Der Gen. sah ihn an gab dann aber den Befehl die Iris zu öffnen.  
  
"Wir haben das G.O.D bei Aldwin gelassen, so dass er uns holen kann wenn etwas passiert." Kurz darauf schritt Aldwin auch schon durch das Tor. Sie begaben sich zu ihm in den Gateraum. Aldwin wand sich sofort an Jacob. Aber zu aller Verwunderung war La´ren, der ehr ruhige Symbiont Aldwins in Kontrolle über den Körper der beiden. "Jacob der Hohe Rat schickt mich um dir mitzuteilen, dass es einen bedauerlichen Unfall bei der Expedition auf Erinos gegeben hat. Es gab einige Verletzte, darum kümmert sich die Heiler aber schon. Amira wurde allerdings tödlich verwundet und Satira kann sie nicht retten. Wir suchen dringend eine neue Wirtin für Satira." Martouf und Sam hatte aufgesehen, als die beiden Namen fielen. Ihnen war sofort klar, warum La´ran die Kontrolle hatte. Aldwin wirkte vielleicht nach aussen hin nicht immer sehr sensibel, zumindest während einer Mission aber innerlich empfand er sehr viel. Jetzt musste es ihm förmlich zerreißen. Denn Amira/Satira waren seit 70 Jahren seine Gefährten.  
************** "Lasst uns zuerst in den Konferenzraum gehen." Meinte Gen. Hammond und ging voraus. Die Tok´ra und Sam, sowie Janet folgten ihm. Angekommen, nahmen sie erst einmal Platz. Aldwin berichtete von den Geschehnissen die zu dem Unfall führten. Auf einer Archäologischen Untersuchung auf Erinos kam es durch ein Erdbeben zu einem heftigen Steinschlag, bei dem Amira schwere Verletzungen am Kopf und im Rücken- und Bauchbereich. Sie hatte innere Blutungen und ihr Rückrad war an mehren Stellen gebrochen bzw. zertrümmert. Dazu kamen noch Hirnblutungen. Ihnen allen war bedauerlicher weise klar, dass Amira nicht überleben würde. Aldwin fragte Gen. Hammond ob die Ta´uri nicht eine Wirtin für Satira finden könnten.  
  
"Wir werden es versuchen. Aber da es sehr schnell gehen muss, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob wir auf die schnell jemanden finden können. Es tut mir leid. Ich werde mich gleich darum kümmern." Hammond verließ den Raum und ging in sein Büro um einige Telefonate zu führen. Derweil hingen die anderen ihren Gedanken nach. "Sam, könntest du nicht Satira´s neue Wirtin werden?" fragte Aldwin, jetzt wieder in Kontrolle, leise und traurig.  
  
"Aldwin du weist ich würde die Symbiose eingehen, aber du musst in diesem Fall an die Folgen denken. Du weißt wie sehr ich Martouf liebe und ich weiß wie sehr dich Satira liebt. Was glaubst du würde passieren wenn wir mit einander Verschmelzen würden? Martouf hat mir bei unserem ersten Treffen gesagt 'Wir lieben als Einheit und wir trauern als Einheit'. Das würde bedeuten ich, nein wir würden euch beide leiben. Glaubst du, du und Martouf könntet mich 'teilen'? Aber es gibt vielleicht noch eine andere Möglichkeit mit der wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen können." Sam sah nun Martouf hoffnungsvoll an. Und dieser begann die Geschichte zu erzählen.  
  
"Aldwin, Cassandra ist sehr krank. Sie hat in ihrem Körper ein Virus, das ihre DNA umschreibt. Wir können ihr nicht helfen. Nur ein Symbiont könnte sie retten, da die Veränderungen in ihrem Körper sie töten werden. Die Antikörper, die der Symbiont erzeugt können den ganzen Prozess rückgängig machen. Was sagst du dazu? Dr. Fraiser gab die Einwilligung, da sie Cassandra ihre Tochter ist. Wir müssen jetzt nur noch mit Cassie reden." Aldwin war erst einmal sprachlos. Er mochte Cassie sehr gern, aber war sie schon alt genug, reif genug all die Emotionen und Erinnerungen eines 1670 Jahre alten Symbionten zu meistern? Er wusste es nicht. Aber er würde Cassie erklären müssen, was auf sie zukam. Er wusste, dass sie ihn mochte aber war es genug um Satiras Gefühle für ihn einfach zu akzeptieren? Oder würde er seine Gefährtin doch noch verlieren, indem beide er und Satira entschieden sich zu trennen, bis Cassandra mit dem Leben als Tok´ra und als seine Gefährten klar kamen? Oder würde Satira solange Cassie ihre Wirtin war überhaupt nicht zu ihm kommen?  
  
~Es bringt nichts sich jetzt über Eventualitäten den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Wir wissen beide, dass Cassie uns sehr zu getan ist. Auch wenn wir nicht wissen ob es aus Liebe oder Freundschaft ist. Und du hast recht 17 Jahre ist jung. Aber soll ich dich daran erinnern, dass du auch nur 19 Jahre warst und Martouf war 16 als er Lantash als Symbiont nahm. Es wird schon alles gut gehen.~ redete La´ren beschwichtigend auf seinen Wirt ein.  
  
"Dann sollten wir wohl besser mit Cassie reden." Sagte Aldwin. Alle standen auf und gingen um mit Cassie über den Vorschlag der Tok´ra zu reden.  
**************** Als sie in Cassies Raum ankamen mussten sie zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen, dass Cassandra ins Koma gefallen war. Die Tok´ra reagierten sofort, als Janet ihnen erklärte wie es um Cassie stand. Martouf und Aldwin nahmen ihre Healing-Devices und fingen sofort an durch das Streichen über ihren Körper, sie mit Energie zu versorgen. Mit Stärke, die sie jetzt brauchte um aufzuwachen und später mit Satira verschmelzen zu können. Diesmal dauerte es länger, da ihr Zustand sich verschlechtert hatte. Sie mussten schnell handeln. Noch bevor Cassie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, konnten Aldwin und Martouf ihre Angst und Verwirrung spüren. Die Energieübertragung kreiert einen Link zwischen dem der heilt und dem der geheilt wird. Dieser Link verflüchtigt sich einige Minuten nachdem die Anwendung beendet ist. Sowohl Aldwin als auch Martouf sendeten ihr beruhigende Gefühle und Worte durch den Link. Dies funktionierte auch nach einigen Minuten und sie wachte schließlich langsam auf. Daraufhin unterbrachen die beiden Tok´ra ihre Behandlung und sahen ihr in ihre traurigen, müden Augen. Martouf lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und begann zu sprechen.  
  
"Cassandra wir müssen mit dir darüber reden, wie wir dir helfen können."  
  
"Es scheint vorhin nicht geklappt zu haben." Antwortete Cassie darauf."  
  
"Nein, leider nicht. Wir haben allerdings herausgefunden, was dies alles hervorgerufen hat. Du hast ein Virus in deinem Körper der diene DNA umschreibt und dich dadurch so krank macht."  
  
"Könnt ihr oder Mom nichts dagegen tun?"  
  
"Nein leider nichts. Bis auf eine Sache."  
  
"Welche?"  
  
"Wenn du mit einem Symbionten verschmelzen würdest, würde dich dass retten und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit würden die Veränderungen in deinem Körper auch wieder verschwinden."  
  
"Das heißt ich soll mit zu den Tok´ra kommen?"  
  
"Ja das heißt es. Janet hat dem schon zugestimmt, für den Fall, dass du dich für die Verschmelzung entscheiden würdest. Und es ist auch nicht so, dass du nicht öfters mal für einige Zeit hierher reisen könntest wenn du willst. Und Samantha ist auch oft bei uns und kann deine Mom sicher mitbringen. Da Aldwin, Jacob und ich auch bei den Tok´ra sind wärst du auch nicht so allein. Ich will dir nichts vormachen, du wirst am anfang bestimmt einige Probleme haben, vor allem, da Satira, der Symbiont den wir für dich vorgesehen haben Aldwins Gefährtin ist. Du wirst dich überwältigt fühlen von ihren starken Gefühlen ihm gegenüber. Du wirst dich mit Satira arrangieren müssen. Ihr müsst einen Weg finden der für euch der beste ist. Was der eine fühlt, fühlt auch der andere, dass weist du und du kennst uns und unsere Symbionten nun schon recht gut um dir ein bild zu machen wie das leben mit Satira sein würde." "Müsste ich sofort zu den Tok´ra und ich kenne Satira überhaupt nicht. Woher wollt ihr wissen, dass wir uns vertragen?"  
  
"Ja du müsstest sofort mit zu den Tok´ra, da Amira, Satiras Wirtin im Sterben liegt." "Das tut mir leid Aldwin." Sagte sie traurig zu ihrem Freund.  
  
"Daran lässt sich leider nichts mehr ändern Cassie, aber wir könnten durch die Verschmelzung wenigstens zwei von euch retten. Und zu Satira. Sie hat eigentlich eine recht ruhige Natur, ähnlich wie La´ren. Deshalb könnte ihr ein bischen Temperament von deiner Seite ganz gut tun." Sagte Aldwin mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Daraufhin errötete Cassie leicht und die Umstehenden mussten schmunzeln.  
  
"Und du glaubst wir würden miteinander auskommen? Und was ist mit dir? Sie ist schließlich deine Gefährtin."  
  
"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Du und Satira müsst das unter euch ausmachen. Das ist immer so. Ihr müsst euch zuerst kennen lernen. Einige von uns wie wir drei hier ziehen eine vollständige Symbiose vor. Das heißt wir fühlen als eine Person und ab und zu verschmelzen wir so weit, das wir als eine Person denken und handeln. Dann gibt es keinen Gedankenaustausch mehr. Andere ziehen es vor zwei getrennte Wesen zu bleiben. Sie wissen, was der andere denkt und fühlt, aber es kann bei ihnen nie so sein wie bei uns. Wir versuchen dir jetzt soviel wie möglich zu erzählen, da du vor der Verschmelzung nicht mehr mit Satira sprechen kannst."  
  
"Und was passiert dann?"  
  
"Soll das heißen du ziehst die Verschmelzung in betracht?"  
  
"Ja. Aber ich möchte wissen, was auf mich zukommen wird." Sam verließ an dieser Stelle mit ihrem Vater den Raum um dies mit Gen. Hammond zu diskutieren.  
  
"Satira wird über den Mund in dich eindringen. Dann wirst du einen kurzen brennenden Schmerz in deinem Hals verspüren, das ist eigentlich schon alles. Da du sehr krank bist und Satira geschwächt ist, wird sie dich in einen Tiefschlafversetzen, damit sie dich besser heilen kann. Die meisten Symbionten übernehmen kurz nach dem Eindringen die Kontrolle um dich von ihrem früheren Wirt zu verabschieden. Bitte gerade also nicht in Panic, sie wird dir nicht wehtun. Es wird auch mindestens einer von uns dort bei dir bleiben. Du wirst also wenn du aufwachst nicht allein sein." "Du wirst allerdings ziemlich starke Kopfschmerzen haben wenn du aufwachst. Das liegt daran, dass du Satiras ganzes wissen haben wirst." meinte Martouf.  
  
"Ok, ich werd´s machen. Aber bitte last mich nicht allein. Ok?" "Wir lassen dich auf keinen Fall alleine. Wir werden auch mit dem Hohen Rat sprechen, so dass immer einer von uns drein nicht auf Mission sein wird. Und Satira ist Archäologin sie geht deshalb eigentlich auch nicht auf Missionen. Ok?"  
  
"Ja."   
************************** In der Zwischenzeit waren Sam und ihr Vater in Gen. Hammonds Büro eingetroffen. "Was kann ich für sie tun Major Cater, Jacob?"  
  
"Es geht um Cassie. Wie sie wissen Gen. wird Cassie nicht überleben. Es gibt aber noch die Möglichkeit der Verschmelzung mit Satira." Sprach der Major.  
  
"Cassandra hat bereits zugestimmt, wie auch ihre Mutter, Georg. Wir sind hier um die Erlaubnis von dir zu holen, die beiden mit nach Vorash zu nehmen."  
  
"Major sind sie sich sicher, dass es keinen anderen Weg gibt ihr zu helfen?" "Absolut sicher Gen. Cassie war schon ins Koma gefallen, als Martouf und Aldwin sie durch die Healing-Device wieder zu Bewusstsein brachten, Sir. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg."  
  
"Also gut. Sie haben die Erlaubnis. Und in anbetracht der Eile brechen sie mit den Tok´ra und Dr. Fraiser und Cassie bitte so schnell wie möglich auf." Damit war die Unterredung beendet und Sam und ihr Vater begaben sich schnell zurück zu den anderen. Als sie eintraten, sahen sie wie sich Martouf, Aldwin, Janet und Cassie leise unterhielten. Martouf und Aldwin bemerkten es sofort, als sie herein kamen.  
  
"Wir können sofort nach Vorash zurückkehren. Dr. Fraiser und Sammy werden uns und Cassie begleiten." Waren Jacobs Worte. Aldwin drehte sich zu Cassie um.  
  
"Cassandra, bist du bereit?"  
  
"Ja. Aber wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, würde ich vernünftige Klamotten vorziehen?" Aldwin sah Janet fragend an. Diese nickte.  
  
"Ich helfe ihr beim anziehen wir kommen gleich." Die Tok´ra verließen den Raum. Sam und Janet halfen ihr in ihre Sachen. Als sie fertig waren wussten sowohl Janet als auch Sam, dass Cassie auf keinem Fall die Strecke allein laufen konnte. Sam ging hinaus um es den anderen zu sagen. Daraufhin kamen sie und Aldwin wieder herein.  
  
"Ich werde dich besser tragen Cassie." Damit nahm er sie auf die Arme und ging in Richtung Ausgang, ohne auf Cassie´s Proteste zu hören. Janet hatte sich schnell eine Jeans, Turnschuhe und ein Shirt angezogen, da sie schlecht in Rock, Bluse, Kittel und Absatzschuhen durch die Wüste stapfen konnte. Um eine Uniform zu hohlen war nicht genug Zeit. Sam und Janet folgten den 3 Tok´ra in den Gateraum. Gen. Hammond wählte Vorash an und die kleine Gruppe schritt hindurch.  
**************** Auf Vorash angekommen gingen sie schnurstracks auf die Transportringe zu, die sie in die Tunnel brachten. Dort wurden sie schon von einigen Wachen erwartet. "Cassie, Martouf und Aldwin werden dich und deine Mutter zu Satira bringen. Sam und ich müssen dem Hohen Rat Bericht erstatten. Wir sehen uns wenn es dir besser geht." Damit strich er ihr kurz über den Kopf."  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen Kleines. Du bist bald wieder gesund und Martouf und Aldwin werden auf dich aufpassen. Ich werde bei dir sein wenn du aufwachst." Redete Sam beruhigend auf Cassie ein.  
  
"Versprochen?"  
  
"Ja, versprochen." Sam und Jacob gingen in die Ratsräume um Garshaw zu treffen und ihr von den Geschehnissen zu berichten. Die anderen gingen in die Richtung der Heilerräume. Als sie ankamen trat Kaliria zu ihnen.  
  
"Ist sie die neue Wirtin für Satira?"  
  
"Ja, das ist sie. Cassandra das ist Kaliria sie ist eine der Heilerinnen."  
  
"Hallo Cassandra ich freue mich zu sehen. Ich denke wir werden uns in der nächsten Zeit bestimmt oft über den Weg laufen." Sagte sie freundlich lächelnd an Cassie. Aldwin betrat mit Cassie den Raum während Martouf Kaliria erklärte an was Cassandra litt und wer Janet war. Danach traten auch sie ein. Kaliria hingegen ging zu den anderen Verwundeten. Aldwin legte Cassie neben Satira auf das tischartige Bett mit der weichen Unterlage. Martouf stellte sich in der Zeit neben Satira und hielt seine offene Hand über ihre Stirn um zu ergründe wie es ihr ging.  
  
"Aldwin, Satira ist schwach, wir sollten uns um ihrer beider Willen beeilen."  
  
"Ok." Antwortete dieser und richtete sich nun an Cassie. "Cassie, bist du bereit?"  
  
"Ich glaub schon. Nur bleibt bitte hier."  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir bleiben bei dir." Es sah kurz zu Janet die nun zu Cassie trat.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleines. Wir sind die ganze Zeit über hier." Sie gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und trat dann einige Schritte zurück.  
  
"Cassie, ich werde dich jetzt auf die Seite drehen, so dass du Satira ansehen kannst. Du musst die dann nur noch küssen."  
  
"Ich soll was?"  
  
"Du musst mit deinem Mund nahe an ihren heran kommen, so dass sie in deinen Körper springen kann."  
  
"Ooookayyy. Dass krig` ich schon noch hin." Die anderen mussten über dieses Kommentar schmunzeln. Martouf hatte in der Zwischenzeit auch Satira auf die Seite gedreht. Aldwin strich seiner Frau noch einmal zärtlich über den Kopf und Satira öffnete kurz die Augen.  
  
"Geliebter?"  
  
"Ja ich bin es Satira. Du musst Amira jetzt verlassen. Cassie und du werden gut miteinander auskommen, glaub mir."  
  
"Tut mir.leid, .. dass ich ihr. nicht mehr .. elfen konnte."  
  
"Mach dir jetzt keine Sorgen darüber. Amira wusste von Anfang an, dass sie das nicht überleben würde. Du musst jetzt für Cassie sorgen." An Cassie gewand sprach Satira.  
  
"Du bist die Cassie.. von der Martouf.Aldwin und.Jacob so viel.erzählen?" brach sie mühsam hervor.  
  
"Ich denke schon." Darüber musste Satira lächeln.  
  
"Haben sie dir alles erzählt, was auf dich zukommen. wird?"  
  
"Ja, dass haben sie. Und sie haben mir auch einiges über dich erzählt." Darüber musste Satira nun lachen. Aber unter den Schmerzen musste sie aufstöhnen.   
  
"Ich hoffe sie haben dir nicht nur von meinen Missgeschicken erzählt, oder?"  
  
"Oh, das eine oder andere erwähnten sie schon."  
  
"Ich glaube wir werden gut miteinander auskommen, meinst du nicht?"  
  
"Doch ich glaube schon." Antwortete Cassie leicht schmunzelnd.  
  
"Öffne bitte deinen Mund, den Rest werde ich übernehmen. Cassie tat wie ihr geheißen und griff Aldwins Hand. Satira hielt seine andere fest in ihrer Hand. Janet hatte das ganze Gespräch lächelnd verfolgt. Satira schien freundlich und lustig zu sein und es schien, als ob sie und Cassie sich gut verstehen könnten. Als nächstes sah sie wie sich die Köpfe der beiden näherten und etwas Gräuliches in Cassies Mund sprang. Augenblicke später öffneten sich Cassies Augen und glühten auf. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu der nun toten früheren Wirtin.  
  
"Lebwohl meine Freundin." War kurz die metallische Stimme Satiras zu vernehmen. Danach schloss sie die Augen und schlief ein, wie es schien. Sofort war Aldwin bei ihr und hob ihr rechtes Augenlied um zu sehen wie es ihr ging.  
  
"Ich hoffe Satira wird es schaffen Cassie zu heilen. Sie sind beide sehr schwach." Martouf der derweil ein Tuch über Amira gezogen hatte hielt seine Hand nun über Cassie´s Stirn.  
  
"Du hast recht sie sind beide geschwächt, aber beide sind Kämpfer. Sie werden es schaffen." Nun meldete sich Janet.  
  
"Könnt ihr den beiden nicht irgendwie helfen?" "Nein, das ist leider nicht möglich. Satira ist vollauf damit beschäftigt den Virus unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. In etwa 30 Minuten wird sie die ersten Antikörper erzeugt haben. Wir können jetzt nur warten."  
******************* Die drei unterhielten sich in der nächsten Stunde. Martouf kontrollierte ab und zu wie es Cassie und Satira ging. Das Fieber war nicht weiter gestiegen und so sahen sie dies als gutes zeichen an. Aber trotzdem machte sich Janet natürlich Sorgen. Aldwin ging es dabei nicht anders, aber er machte sich große Hoffnungen dass seine geliebte Satira Cassie retten würde. Er versuchte also Janet abzulenken. Er und Martouf erzählten ihr über das leben bei den Tok´ra und im Gegenzug berichtete sie von der Erde. Das ging so einige Stunden weiter. In der Zwischenzeit waren auch Jacob und Sam kurz vorbei gekommen. Sie verließen die Kammer jedoch nach einiger Zeit wieder, so dass die anderen für sich alleine waren. Martouf kontrollierte gerade den Zustand der beiden und Aldwin strich ihr zärtlich über die Stirn, als sie langsam ihre Hand bewegte.  
  
"Ich glaube sie wird bald erwachen. Das Fieber ist gesunken. Nachdem was du uns mitgeteilt hast, dass Cassies Körpertemperatur sowieso etwas höher ist, als die der Menschen bzw. Ta´uri, müsste ihre Temperatur wieder fast normal sein." Sagte Martouf an Janet gerichtet. Plötzlich öffnete sie die Augen.  
  
"Cassie, Liebes geht es dir gut?" fragte Janet schell in ihrer Besorgnis. Cassie ergriff Aldwins Hand und sah ihm kurz, tief in die Augen. Er wusste, das Satira die Kontrolle hatte. Satira wand sich aber schnell Janet zu.  
  
"Deiner Tochter geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen sie wird bald wieder auf den Beinen sein. Ich brauche aber noch etwas Zeit um die letzten ihrer Verletzungen zu heilen. Dieses Virus hat ihre inneren Organe beschädigt und es war schwer einen neuen Wirt zu heilen. Ich musste Cassie in Tiefschlaf versetzen aber in etwa einigen Stunden wirst du mit ihr reden können." Janet war bei dem ersten Ton dieser metallisch verzerrten Stimme leicht erschrocken aber sie beruhigte sich schnell. Satiras Worte nahmen ihr eine schwere Last von den Schultern.  
  
"Wieso musstest du sie in Tiefschlaf versetzen?" fragte sie nun etwas Neugirig. Auch gefiel ihr der Gedanke nicht, dass Satira Cassie unterdrückte. Satira schien das zu ahnen.  
  
"Du kannst Martouf oder Aldwin fragen um es dir zu bestätigen lassen, aber wenn Wirt und Symbiont sehr geschwächt sind, ist es für den Symbionten leichter seinen Wirt zu heilen wenn dieser schläft. Sind die Verletzungen sehr schwer und das Leben des Wirts ist in Gefahr, dann versetzen wir ihn in Tiefschlaf. So kann sich der Wirt erholen und merkt nichts von den Schmerzen die er hat. Der Symbiont kann in dieser Zeit die vollkommene Kontrolle übernehmen und den Wirt so besser heilen." Janet blickte zu Martouf und Aldwin. Diese nickten zustimmend.  
  
"Satira hat recht Janet. Lantash hat dies schon ein, zwei mal bei mir getan. Öfter war es zum Glück nicht nötig. Dem Wirt ist das nicht unangenehm. Der Symbiont schickt dem Wirt beruhigende Träume von schönen, friedlichen Planeten oder Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit. Dabei setzt er Endorphine frei so fühlt sich der Wirt ehr sicher und geborgen. Der Wirt bekommt von seiner Außenwelt in der Zeit nichts mit. Cassie wird es gut gehen wenn sie erwacht ist. Glaub mir. Aldwin ist es sicher auch schon so ergangen." Janet sah zu Aldwin.  
  
"Martouf hat recht. Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen." Er wand sich Satira/Cassie zu.  
  
"Du solltest auch schlafen Satira."  
  
"Ich kann noch nicht. Erst wenn ich fertig bin kann ich mich ausruhen. Versprich mir bitte Cassie alles zu erklären. Es wird eine Weile dauern bis ich mich regeneriert habe. Sie wird schon viele meiner Erinnerungen haben. Hilf ihr bitte damit klar zu kommen und lass sie nicht alleine. Durch meine Gefühle für dich sind die ihren, die sie dir entgegen brachte nur noch stärker geworden. Sie wird deine Nähe brauchen aber es nicht verstehen. Du weist wie das ist. Versprich es mir bitte und du auch Martouf. Helft ihr damit klar zu kommen, bis ich wieder erwacht bin."  
  
"Wir versprechen es dir Satira. Und nun beeil dich damit du endlich etwas Schlaf und Erholung bekommst." Antwortete Aldwin mit einen leichten Lächeln. Martouf war der selben Meinung und nickte ihr zustimmend zu. Sie wand sich an Janet.  
  
"Wirst du bitte auch hier bleiben um auf sie aufzupassen?"  
  
"Natürlich werde ich dass. Sie ist meine Tochter, wenn auch nicht meine leibliche, so liebe ich sie doch als wäre sie es. Ich werde bleiben, keine Sorge." Sie lächelte Satira an.  
  
"Danke." Nach diesem letzten Wort schloss Satira wieder ihre Augen und schien einzuschlafen.  
  
Wieder erwartend hatte Cassie nicht nur ein oder zwei Stunden geschlafen, sondern es waren schon 5 Stunden vergangen. Aldwin und Martouf hatten die völlig übermüdete Janet nach nebenan gebracht so dass sie Schlaf nachholen konnte. Martouf war mit Jacob und Sam vor einiger Zeit zu Garshaw aufgebrochen, um ihr von Satiras/Cassies Zustand zu berichten. Aldwin war zurückgeblieben. Er hielt Cassies Hand und strich ihr von zeit zu zeit über ihr Haar. In diesem Moment bemerkte er, dass sich Cassies Augen bewegten. Es schien als würde sie erwachen.  
  
~La´ren, sie scheint aufzuwachen.~  
  
~Ja, das sehe ich. Sprich mit ihr und streichle sie weiter, dass sollte ihr helfen sich zu fokussieren. Es wird ihr leichter fallen in die Realität zu finden. "Cassie, wach auf. Konzentriere dich auf meine Stimme." Während Aldwin auf sie einredete drückte er ihre Hand und strich ihr immer wieder über die Haare. Ihre Augenlieder fingen an zu flackern.  
  
"Cassie, weiter so. Komm wach auf Kleines."  
  
"Aldwin?" kam die schwache Antwort.  
  
"Ja ich bin es, Cassie. Wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
"Müde. Ich glaube mein Schädel zerspringt gleich. Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Kannst du dich an die Verschmelzung mit Satira erinnern?"  
  
"Ja"  
  
"Ok. Die Kopfschmerzen kommen wie wir dir schon vorher sagten von der Verschmelzung. Das Wissen was du erlangt hast hat ziemlich viel Platz in deinem Kopf eingenommen. Es wird bald vorbei sein."  
  
"Warum redet Satira nicht mit mir?"  
  
"Sie ist sehr schwach Cassie. Vor einigen Stunden hat sie uns, das sind Martouf deine Mutter und mich, darum gebeten auf dich aufzupassen, so lange sie nicht bei dir sein kann. Es wird einige Zeit dauern bis sie sich regeneriert hat. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen." Cassie drehte sich langsam auf die Seite um Aldwin besser ansehen zu können. Dieser sah wie sie zusammenzuckte.  
  
"Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
  
"Nein, alles ok. Nur mein Kopf tut ein bisschen weh."  
  
"Und sonst? Hast du sonst Schmerzen oder ist dir übel oder so?"  
  
"Nur wegen den Kopfschmerzen, ansonsten geht es mir gut. Könntest du mir etwas zu Trinken hohlen." Aldwin ging und holte ihr ein Glas Wasser aus einer Nische in der Wand. Dann setzte er sich neben Cassie auf das Bett und hob sie leicht an. Er schob sich so hinter sie, dass die jetzt mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte. Unbewusst schmiegte sich Cassie enger an ihn heran während er ihr das Glas an die Lippen hielt. Cassie trank dass kühle Nass als wäre sie am verdursten. Aldwin war es indes nicht entgangen, dass sich Cassie immer enger an ihn anschmiegte.  
  
~Spürst du dass La´ren ?~  
  
~Natürlich spüre ich es, falls du es vergessen haben solltest, aber wir haben den gleichen Körper mein Freund.~  
  
~Ist schon klar Lar´ran aber es geht darum, dass sie sich anscheinend unbewusst zu uns hingezogen fühlt. Dass hat sie früher nie getan und ich denke dass hat einiges mit Satira zu tun.~  
  
~Ja das denke ich auch. Aber im Moment ist es wichtiger, dass wir uns um sie kümmern als hier Vermutungen anzustellen.~ Als Cassie das Glas gelehrt hatte, nahm es ihr Aldwin ab und stellte es neben sich auf den Boden. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Cassie sich auf die Seite gedreht und schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn heran. Den Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhend fiel sie in einen leichten Schlaf.  
  
~Sie scheint sich ziemlich wohl bei uns zu fühlen Aldwin.~  
  
~Ich weiß La´ren. Aber ob sie sich dessen bewusst ist, ist die andere Frage.~  
  
~Ich denke, dass sie unbewusst reagiert. Du siehst ja, dass sie noch erschöpft ist. Und die Emotionen die sie von Satira bekommen hat sind ihr mit Sicherheit auch nicht hilfreich dabei sich über ihre Gefühle uns gegenüber klar zu werden.~ Aldwins Muskeln begannen sich langsam von der unbequemen Haltung, in der er sich durch Cassie befand, zu verkrampfen.  
  
~Leg dich hin Aldwin. Du bist schon vollkommen verspannt. Außerdem könnte uns etwas Schlaf ganz gut tun.~  
  
~Schon gut La´ren. Schlaf du aber auch eine Weile.~  
  
~Das hatte ich auch vor mein Freund.~ Aldwin legte sich vorsichtig, so dass er Cassie nicht weckte, nieder. Cassie schlang ihren Arm um seine Hüfte, kuschelte sich an ihn und schlief weiter. Aldwin hingegen sah sie sich noch für eine Weile an und streichelte ihr leicht über das zerzauste Haar. Nach einer Weile legte er seinen Arm um sie und schlief ein. Und so wurden sie von Sam, Martouf, Jacob und einer äußerst überraschten Janet einige Minuten später gefunden.  
  
*** Als Janet, Cassie und Aldwin so eng umschlungen vor sich schlafen sah, war sie sehr überrascht. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich förmlich.  
  
*Was soll denn dass? Cassie ich weiß ja, dass du seit einiger Zeit für Aldwin schwärmst, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dass ihm gegenüber auch zeigen würdest. Vielleicht liegt dass an Satiras Präsens in ihr? Ich habe keine Ahnung aber eins ist klar ich habe noch ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Aldwin zu wechseln. Oder vielleicht doch lieber einige mehr. Und meine liebe Tochter kann anscheinend auch eine Standpauke gebrauchen. Mal sehen, wie sie reagiert, wenn sie wach ist. Vielleicht brauchte sie auch nur ein bisschen Trost.*  
  
Sam fühlte sich seit langen einmal wieder richtig wohl. Dieser äußerst angenehme Zustand wurde nur durch Cassies Krankheit getrübt. Doch da Cassie über den Berg war und nur noch Ruhe brauchte, genoss Sam die Stunden, die sie so sehnsüchtig herbeigesehnt hatte.  
  
*Hhhmmm. Ich könnte hier Stunden lang liegen und mich an seinen Körper schmiegen. Wenn ich eine Katze wäre würde ich schnurren.* Sam räkelte sich ausgiebig und kuschelte sich dichter an Martouf. Dieser konnte über den wohligen, genießerischen Ausdruck auf Samanthas Gesicht nur lächeln.  
  
~Sie scheint die Zeit bei uns sehr zu genießen.~  
  
~Nach den letzten beiden Stunden die wir hier im Bett verbrachten, kann ich mir das sehr gut vorstellen.~ Martouf konnte die Zufriedenheit seines Symbionten deutlich spüren und musste innerlich darüber schmunzeln.  
  
~Ja die 'Aktivitäten' der letzen Stunden waren schon sehr befriedigend gewesen.~ Darauf hin ließ Lantash einige Bilder der vergangenen Stunden in den Gedanken der beiden her rum geistern. Sam´s leises Stöhnen, wenn er in ihre Brustwarzen biss. Wie sie sich unter ihm wand oder langsam seine ganzen Körper mit Küssen bedeckte.  
  
~Das reicht Lantash. Wir haben keine Zeit dafür. Wir müssen nach Aldwin und Cassie sehen.~  
  
~Du hast recht, aber du musst doch zugeben, dass..~  
  
~Ich weis Lantash. Aber wir müssen jetzt aufstehen.~ Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte erneut zu Sam heran. Langsam fuhr er seine Finger durch ihr Haar. "Samantha." Flüsterte er zu ihr. Sie blinzelte leicht und öffnete dann das rechte Auge. "Samantha, komm wach auf. Wir müssen aufstehen. Es wird Zeit, dass wir bei Aldwin und Cassie vorbeisehen." Wieder willig öffnete Sam ihre Augen und sah ihn an.  
  
"Du hast recht, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich hier weg will."  
  
"Wir merken, dass es dir hier gefällt." Und gab ihr eines dieser Lächeln die ihre Zehen kringeln ließen. Die beiden flachsten noch einige Minuten herum und zogen sich dann an. Sie begaben sich in den Essenssaal wo sie Jacob sahen und sich zu ihm gesellten. "Hi Dad." Sagte Sam und umarmte ihren Vater kurz.  
  
"Und habt ihr beiden ein paar schöne Stunden miteinander verbracht?" Sam lief rot an wie eine Tomate. Im Gegensatz zu ihr lächelte Martouf ihn nur an.  
  
"So könnte man es auch ausdrücken. Aber ich nehme an, du hast es mitbekommen, da deine Räume neben den meinen liegen." Darauf hin verdunkelte sich Sams Gesichtsfarbe soweit, dass sie schon ehr wie ein schöner dunkler Rotwein aussah. Martoufs lächeln vertiefte sich nur noch. Jacob musste über die Röte die über Sams Gesicht zog auch Schmunzeln.  
  
~Selmac, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich meine Samie so in verlegenheit bringen könnte.~  
  
~Ja, dass ist dir gelungen. Aber ich denke sie wird sich schnell daran gewöhnen. Es ist ja auch ziemlich offensichtlich, was zwischen den beiden läuft und es weis sowieso fast jeder. Sie muss sich nur noch daran gewöhnen, dass wir hier alle etwas offener miteinander umgehen.~  
  
~ich denke du hast recht, Sel.~  
  
"Ja, es war nicht zu überhören, obwohl ich nur kurz da war. Ich habe die meiste Zeit beim Rat verbracht. Wir haben über Cassie und die Umstände ihres hier seins geredet."  
  
"Wir wollen nach dem Essen bei ihr vorbeisehen. Willst du uns begleiten Dad?" "Natürlich begleiten wir euch. Und ich denke Janet wird uns auch begleiten wollen." Jacob der in Richtung des Eingangs blicken konnte, sah wie Janet den Raum betrat und etwas verloren um sich blickte. Jacob stand auf und trat zu ihr. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde waren alle mit dem Essen fertig und gingen langsam zu dem Raum in dem Aldwin und Cassie sich befanden. Als sie den Raum betraten bot sich ihnen ein unerwarteter Blick.  
  
~Ich glaube es wird doch noch etwas mehr Leben in Aldwins Alltag kommen, als wir bisher angenommen haben, Sel.~  
  
~Oh ja. Das glaube ich auch. Die beiden passen doch wirklich gut zusammen, oder?~  
  
~Schon, doch sie ist erst 17 Jahre alt und wie du weist, ist Aldwin schon 117 Jahre. Ich glaube Janet wird dass auch nicht so ohne weiteres dulden. Auf unserem Planeten ist eine Verbindung dieser Art in vielen Ländern verboten. Cassie ist noch nicht volljährig.~  
  
~ Ich denke dass Cassie, Satira und Aldwin, dass unter sich ausmachen müssen. Obwohl ich denke, dass Aldwin und Satira auf Cassie rücksichtnehmen und sich zurückhalten werden.~  
  
~Wahrscheinlich hast du recht.~  
  
Sam strahlte bei dem Anblick über das ganze Gesicht und lehnte sich an den hinter ihr stehenden Martouf. Sie sah ihm über die Schulter in die leuchtenden blaugrauen Augen.  
  
~Was denkst du werden die beiden tun. Anscheinend reagiert Cassie schon auf Satiras Erinnerungen und Gefühle.~  
  
~Oder Satiras Gefühle haben Cassies Gefühle nur zum vorschein gebracht. Du weist so gut wie ich, dass sie Aldwin schon lange zugetan war, nur niemals danach gehandelt hatte.~  
  
~Du hast recht. Mal sehen was dabei herauskommen wird.~ Martouf sah zu Sam herab und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
  
Sam sah zu Janet und konnte den nicht gerade begeisternden Blick auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen.  
  
*Ohje, ich glaube Janet ist nicht so begeistert von der Idee der beiden zusammen, wie wir. Ich sollte wohl mal mit ihr reden.* "Janet, da die beiden noch schlafen, sollten wir mal ein kleines Schwätzchen halten." Janet sah Sam eigenartig an.  
  
"Ok, lass uns gehen." Die beide verließen den Raum und gingen durch die Gänge zu Martoufs Quartier.  
  
**  
  
Dort angekommen setzen sich die beiden. Sam die auf dem Bett saß, sah Janet, die auf einem Stuhl saß, an.  
  
"Warum machst du ein Gesicht, als würdest du Cassie und Aldwin die Köpfe abreisen wollen?" Janet sah sie überrascht an.  
  
"Ist es so offensichtlich?"  
  
"Ja ist es. Also was ist los?"  
  
"Dass müsste dir doch klar sein, Sam. Hast du gesehen, wie die beiden da gelegen haben, so eng umschlungen?"  
  
"Natürlich. Aber ist dass denn so schlimm?"  
  
"Cassie ist erst 17. Was glaubst du denn?"  
  
"Cassie wird erwachsen, Janet. Und du weist genauso gut wie ich, dass sie schon immer für Aldwin was übrig hatte."  
  
"Aber er ist so viel älter als sie. Und ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob sie überhaupt etwas zu sagen hat in der Angelegenheit, ich meine mit Satira`s Gefühlen in sich und so."  
  
"Ich sehe das anders. Ich glaube ehr, dass Aldwin/La´ren und Satira abwarten werden, bis sich Cassie entschieden haben wird, was werden soll. Sie werden sie nicht in diese Beziehung zwingen, obwohl ich eigentlich bezweifle, dass Cassie auf irgendeine Art überredet werden müsste. Zuerst mal, müssen sich Cassie und Satira einigen. Aldwin wird sich solange zurück halten. Aber du musst auch beachten, dass Cassie ihn im Moment wahrscheinlich am meisten braucht."  
  
"Wieso sollte sie ihn am meisten brauchen?" "Weil ihr Körper auf seine Nähe reagieren wird. Bei mir und Martouf war das genauso, und ich hatte Jolinar damals nicht mehr. Was glaubst du, wie sich Cassie fühlen mag, mit all den Erinnerungen und Gefühlen von Satira. Sie kann im Moment ja noch nicht mit ihr reden. Deshalb ist es auch ganz gut, dass sie mit Aldwin reden kann. Martouf und Dad werden auch mit ihr reden, ich weis nur nicht, wem sie sich ehr öffnen würde. Wir werden halt abwarten müssen. Aber glaub mir, dass Aldwin nichts unternehmen wird. Ich denke du solltest ihn später, wenn die beiden wach sind, fragen was passiert ist."  
  
"Vielleicht hast du recht. Aber leicht ist es trotzdem nicht, wenn man seine Kinder 'ziehen lassen' muss."  
  
"Du verlierst sie doch nicht. Aber ich denke, dass sie mit ihrem Temperament.." sowohl Sam als auch Janet mussten lachen  
  
"..Temperament etwas leben in Aldwin´s und Satiras Alltag bringen wird. Und außerdem, kannst du dir jemand besseren vorstellen, um sie und ihre kleinen Ausbrüche unter Kontrolle zu halten, als Aldwin? Er hat es doch auch schon früher auf der Erde geschafft sie, sagen wir mal 'zu zähmen'."  
  
"Zähmen ist gut, Sam." Musste Janet lachen.  
  
"Aber versteh mich bitte. Aldwin ist so viel älter als sie, ich will nicht, dass er das ausnutzt oder sie irgendwie überrumpelt."  
  
"Red´ einfach mit ihm, aber ich bezweifle, dass du dir da sonderlich Gedanken machen musst. Also was meinst du, sollen wir zurückgehen?"  
  
"Warum nicht. Mehr als mich aufregen, kann ich ja nicht. Aber ich weis, dass du recht hast. Weist du eigentlich, wann die anderen zu den Tok´ra kamen? Ich meine wie alt sie waren?"  
  
"Hmmm, lass mich mal über legen. Also bei Dad weist du´s ja." Auf Janets Blick hin hob sie beschwichtigend die Hände.  
  
"He, war nur ein Witz ok? Also Aldwin, war soviel ich weis 19 und Marouf nur 16 Jahre alt. Bei den anderen weis ich es eigentlich nicht. Rosha war glaube ich 18 oder so, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber du könntest Martouf fragen. Lantash wird es auch von anderen Tok´ra wissen, aber die wirst du wieder rum nicht kennen."  
  
"Ja, du hast wieder mal recht. Die beiden kenne ich wenigstens. Wie alt ist Satira?" "Ohje, so etwa 1670 Jahre, irdische, oder so ähnlich."  
  
"Puh, ganz schön alt, hmm?"  
  
"Nein, eigentlich würde ich dass so als Durchschnitt ansehen. La´ran ist etwa 2300 und Lantash ist 3805 Jahre alt. Selmac und Garshaw sind noch älter."  
  
"Ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen 200 Jahre an Erinnerungen zu haben, geschweige denn einige tausend Jahre."  
  
"Ich weis was du meinst, aber es ist gar nicht so schlimm, wie es dir jetzt vorkommen mag. Aber lass uns jetzt erstmal zu den anderen gehen." Die beiden gingen also wieder zurück in den Raum, in dem Cassie immer noch friedlich in Aldwin´s Armen schlief.  
  
**  
  
Nachdem allen klar wurde, dass weder Aldwin noch Cassie in der nächsten Zeit aufwachen würden, verließen die 4 den Raum wieder. Martouf und Selmac hatten beide noch etwas zu erledigen, so verbrachten Sam und Janet den Tag zusammen und unterhielten sich. Sie wanderten etwas auf dem Planeten herum und unterhielten sich mit einigen Tok´ra.  
  
Es waren einige Stunden vergangen, als Martouf den Raum in dem Cassie und Aldwin schliefen, betrat. Er näherte sich ihnen leise, um sie nicht zu wecken, aber als er vor ihnen stand, schlug Cassie die Augen auf. "Hallo Cassandra. Wie fühlst du dich?" "Martouf?" Er lächelte sie an. "Ja, wen hast du erwartet?" "Hm? Oh ich dachte eigentlich Aldwin wollte hier bleiben." "Er ist doch hier." Und sah während er sprach auf seinen neben ihr liegenden Freund, der immer noch seinen Arm um ihrer Hüfte geschlungen hatte und friedlich wie ein Baby zu schlafen schien. Cassie sah verwundert in die Richtung, in die Martouf blickte. Und errötete.  
  
~~~ Janet hatte sich vor einiger Zeit zurückgezogen, da sie recht müde war. Nun schlief sie in einer der Tok´ra Unterkünfte. Die erste Stunde hatte sie sich trotz ihrer Müdigkeit nur von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt. Dann war sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Als etwas ihre Schulter berührte, schreckte sie hoch und sah benommen in die Augen eines Tok´ra. "Dr. Fraiser, geht es ihnen gut" fragte der unbekannte Tok´ra. "Uhm, ja, mir geht es gut. Dürfte ich fragen, wer Sie sind?" "Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich bin Dorian und mein Symbiont ist Malek. Wir bewohnen das Quartier neben an und wir machten uns Sorgen, da sie anscheinend von Alpträumen geplagt werden." "Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch, ehem Sie gestört habe." "Das haben Sie nicht. Wir können durch unsere Symbionten besser hören. Unsere Sinne sind durch sie stärker ausgeprägt. Und Sie können ruhig 'du' sagen. Wir sind eine Person, auch wenn wir manchmal unterschiedlicher Meinung sind." Sagte er lächelnd. "Ok. Dann sag aber auch bitte 'du' zu mir. Setz dich doch." Janet rutschte auf dem Bett etwas zur Seite und Dorian nahm neben ihr Platz. "Weshalb hattest du Alpträume?" fragte er. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um Cassie." Irgendwie vertraute Janet dem Tok´ra. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären wieso, aber sie mochte ihn aus irgendeinem Grund.  
  
"Cassie ist die neue Wirtin von Satira?" "Ja. Woher weist du das?" "Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich hier schnell. Ich habe aber vor einigen Stunden mit Jacob und Martouf gesprochen. Warum machst du dir Sorgen? Ich habe gehört, dass es beiden besser geht." "Cassie ist erst seit ein Paar Jahren bei mir und sie ist erst 17 Jahre alt. Sie ist noch nicht einmal mit der Schule fertig." "Jacob, Martouf und Aldwin haben oft von ihr erzählt und ich weiß, wie sie zu euch gekommen ist. Aber glaube mir, die Verschmelzung mit einem Symbionten ist etwas wundervolles. Sie wird sich hier schnell zurecht finden. Und wir werden gut auf sie aufpassen." "Ich kenne zwar Martouf, Aldwin und Jacob schon eine Weile, aber wie ist es für dich?" "Du meinst ein Tok´ra zu sein? Ich habe Malek getroffen, als ich mein Volk gegen den Goa´old Nut verteidigte. Wie wurden beide verletzt und ich stimmte zu sein neuer Wirt zu werden. Der Kampf war gewonnen und ich wollte nicht zu meinem Volk zurück. Ich hatte meine Gemahlin und meine beiden Kinder verloren und es gab nichts was mich hielt. Ich habe mein Leben hinter mir gelassen und damit eigentlich auch meinen Namen. Hier sprechen mich die meisten mit Malek an. Viele kennen mich auch nur mit den Namen meines Symbionten. Nur ein paar Mitglieder des Hohen Rates, Jacob, Martouf, Satira und Aldwin kennen meinen Namen." 


End file.
